The Cat
by PandoraCMN
Summary: Kittinn fanfic, continuation of Fling.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walked down the oh-so-familiar halls of McKinley High, heading to the auditorium where Finn had scheduled her and Kitty to practice at for the day, she was supposed to be done helping her practice a week ago but after they...bonded...so much Quinn couldn't stay away from her, Santana had gone bat shit crazy on her and kept blaming her for Marley's problems, it annoyed Quinn and kept causing fights between her and her old cheerio team mate.

"Morning!" Kitty cheered, hoping off the stage and running to her, pecking her lips.

"Kitty...shh...not here, someone could see." Quinn shushed her, making Kitty pout which didn't last long before a smile spread across her face again as she dragged her up on stage and to the piano.

Kitty sat down and gestured for Quinn to do the same, which she did and Kitty looked over at her, "I heard you knew how to play...would you teach me?"

Quinn smiled, knowing no one was in the auditorium or would come in, before she came in she made sure to go all around and lock any entrance there was. Quinn pulled Kitty into her lap, laying her hands on top of Kitty's which had been placed on the piano, Quinn started playing Without You from Rent using Kitty's hands to play as if they were her on, she looked up and noticed the huge smile on Kitty's face, her smile was gorgeous, it's one of the first things Quinn remembered noticing about her. Kitty began to sing the song, making Quinn giggle and smile, placing soft kisses on her bicep as they played. Once they were finished Kitty turned slightly and threw her arms around her neck, Quinn pulled her closer, kissing her lightly.

"You wanna come over tonight?" Kitty asked, sliding out of her lap.

"Won't your parents be there, Kit?" Quinn asked, playing the piano.

"Oh, yeah..." Kitty huffed, quickly getting an idea and smiling, "I could tell them I'm staying over at one of the girls houses on the cheerios, they wouldn't mind and wouldn't check up."

Quinn smiled, knowing she should say no but even if she did Kitty would eventually convince her to let her do it anyway so she just nodded her head. Kitty squeaked, making Quinn laugh. The last bell rang as they stood up, putting everything back in it's places.

"I'll go get my stuff together, alright?" Kitty questioned, tossing her backpack on her shoulder.

"Of course, I'll be at the hotel by the time your done. You still remember how to get there?"

"Yes." Kitty smiled, pecking Quinn's cheek and heading out the door.

Kitty and Quinn made their way to the exit of the auditorium , Kitty pushed the door, it wouldn't budge , she thought for a second before turning to Quinn and smiling, Quinn happily smiled back, reaching up and undoing the lock, Kitty walked out and a few minutes later Quinn followed, not wanting to leave at the exact same time.

* * *

Quinn was sitting on the couch, looking over some old performances the Glee club had done, she heard a knock on her hotel room door and stood up, going to go answer it, she had changed, knowing Kitty would be dressed up. Kitty walked in, Quinn took her jacket and bags and moved them to her room.

"How long are you staying? The weekend?" Quinn questioned, trying to hold back her excitement.

"Probably, I told them I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying over here but they were fine with it." She replied.

Quinn sat on the couch looking up and Kitty, "You know you can sit down right?"

Kitty rolled her eyes and sat down as they watched old performances from the Glee club, Quinn taught her good things she could do to improve her performance and things not to ever do, which mostly involved everything Finn did in the videos. Once they watched the last performance Quinn put the laptop up and stood in front of Kitty.

"What do you want to do?" She questioned.

"We never just spend time together...can we do that?" Kitty asked nervously, "...I mean I know that's not what you want and we can do those things instead if you'd like..."

Quinn's heart sank to her stomach as she crouched in front of her, pushing her hair out of her face, it was a rare sight for most people to see but Quinn was one of the lucky ones that got to see Kitty's hair down from her high ponytail.

Quinn cupped her cheek, and Kitty looked over at her, "We don't always have to do those things, Kit, and especially not when you don't want to, we can watch a movie and relax, honey, I know you've had a rough week with all the cheerios practice combined with glee club."

Quinn got up and went and grabbed one of her movies out of the small pall she always takes with her on trips when she's staying for a decent amount of time. Quin walked back to Kitty holding up the movie.

"Notebook sound good to you?" Quinn questioned.

Kitty nodded so Quinn put it in the DVD player and grabbed the remote, moving to sit down and pulling Kitty to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist as the movie started, Kitty leaning back into her, snuggling close to her.

"I've never seen this before, what's it about?" Kitty stated shocking Quinn.

"You've never seen this before? Wow...I feel old...watch the movie, I'm not telling you what it's about." Quinn replied, making Kitty laugh.

About halfway through the movie, Quinn looked down at Kitty to find her fast asleep, Quinn giggled to herself, holding her tightly as she played with her long blonde hair, watching her sleep, she realized how perfect her name was for her, she was like a cat when she was asleep, while Quinn petted her hair it almost sounded like she was purring, Quinn found it absolutely adorable and knew she could always have some fun with knowing this information.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:** **Sorry that the chapter's short and not that good, and if there are typos at all, I wrote it at almost 6 in the morning going on no sleep and haven't had the time to look over it/re-write it)**

The next morning Quinn woke up to Kitty still fast asleep in her arms, she slide out from behind her, laying her back on a pillow and placing a blanket over her; Quinn walked grabbed the phone and ordered room serves. A few minute late room service brought the food up, Quinn taking it to the sitting room and placing it on the coffee table; the smell woke Kitty up, she uncovered herself and sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking over at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at her, "Hunger?"

"Starving!" Kitty laughed.

Quinn handed her her plate before grabbing her own and sitting beside her on the couch, Kitty place her legs in Quinn's lap and she turned the TV to find something good on.

"What do you want to do today?" Quinn questioned.

Kitty shrugged, "There's not much we can do..."

Quinn frowned, knowing it was true and knowing it made both of them sad, "Honey, we can do whatever you'd like, just name it."

Kitty looked over at her, smiling at how hard she was trying to make everything normal and make her feel comfortable, "We can't do what I want to do. I want to go watch this new movie at the cinema."

Quinn nodded her head, "We could do that!"

"How?" Kitt questioned, "People would suspect something."

"No they wouldn't," Quinn said, grabbing Kitty's hand, "I'm your tutor, it the question it we went on our break, to let our voices rest for a bit."

Kitty looked hesitant, contemplating whether it was a good idea or not before nodding her head and looking at Quinn, rubbing her hand, "Alright, we could try that,"

Quinn smiled, and leand over, pecking Kitty's lips, "Good, it'll work out, trust me."

The finished eating and sat and watched TV for a few hours, snuggling on the couch and talking, trading stories to one another, telling each other about their lives. Somehow they ended up watching re-runs of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air and Quinn had her head laying in Kitty's lap has they talked.

"What time would you like to go see the movie?" Quinn asked, looking up at her as Kitty played with her hair.

"Whenever is fine, probably a little later, I don't want it to be too crowded, even though we have an excuse we should still try to be cautious and try not to run into anyone we know" Kitty smiled.

Quinn nodded, returning her gaze to the TV but quickly closing her eyes, Kitty petting her hair was making her sleepy, "You're right."

Kitty noticed and decided it would be best for Quinn to take a nap before the movie, so she didn't fall asleep while watching it, know she;d protest if told Kitty continued playing with her hair and using her other hand to draw shapes on Quinn's abdomen and so she started humming some lullabies.

Quinn smiled to herself, knowing she'd fall asleep soon but didn't want to make Kitty stop, Kitty started singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, Quinn had never heard her sing this song before but she loved the way it sounded, it fit her, it was the perfect choice for her, she knew she needed to sing it for Glee at some point and knew, once they were at the cinema she should bring it up. Quinn slowly started to fall asleep, Kitty still singing and turning her attention to the television after Quinn had fallen asleep, she took her phone out and took a picture of Quinn, she found her so adorable when she was asleep, she looked to gorgeous and it was the only time she ever looked innocent and helpless, she was always the one trying to protect everyone else, Kitty of course knew the obviose reason: her getting pregnant at 16 and having to go through all of that mad her want to make sure others didn't have to go through anything close to it.

A little while later, after Kitty beat six different games on her phone, Quinn started to wake up, looking up at Kitty.

"What time is it?"

Kitty smiled, "11:30"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Quin questioned, sitting up and fixing her hair with her fingers.

"Because you're so cute when you sleep." Kitty smiled, pulling up the picture on her phone and showing it to Quinn.

"You took a picture!?" Quinn laughed, shocked.

"Yes!" Kitty smiled, giggling, "It's not like anyone's going to see it except me.

"You want to go to a midnight showing of the movie?" Quinn questioned, smiling and pecking Kitty's lips.

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me." Kitty replied.

Both of them stood up and started getting ready to go see the movie, Kitty couldn't wait even though she was extremely nervous, she knew if anyone even slightly started to figure something out they'd have to stop and Quinn meant a lot to her, she didn't want that, but tonight was going to be fun, she was going to go on a date with Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Alright guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I moved and haven't had internet for a month but I'm back and I've wrote a lot while not having internet, mostly Rent and Charmed though, but I finally finished the next chapter so... reviews and I'll put up the 4th chapter)**

Kitty was right, the date was great; they didn't run into anyone they knew. Once they got in the car to head back to the hotel Quinn grabbed Kitty's hand and held it the entire drive home. She was being really sweet to Kitty the whole night, Quinn knew eventually Kitty was going to have to deal with a lot, if she didn't get a boyfriends soon with all the guys that had been asking her out people were going to start rumors whether they involved Quinn or not she knew it was going to be hard on Kitty and knew they'd eventually need to talk about it. The walked down the hall to the door and Quinn unlocked it, flicking the light on and walking in, followed by Kitty who shut the door, it locking automatically.

"Do you remember what you were singing before we left…before I fell asleep?" Quinn questioned, grabbing a drink out of the mini fridge.

"The Snow Patrol song?" Kitty questioned, not sure which song she was referring too since she sang so many and was never completely sure as to when Quinn fell asleep on her.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, "You should sing that song for glee…to one of the guys…"

"Why?" Kitty questioned, already knowing the answer and it annoyed her to no end.

They sat down on the couch, Quinn quickly sitting her drink down and wrapping her arms around the young, blonde girl.

"Kit, baby, we've got to cover it up…at least until it's safe, right now I'm too old for you and you know that." Quinn said, rubbing Kitty's back to try and comfort her, "I don't want you to have to do it either but I'm just trying to look out for you, if you don't get a boyfriend soon with all the guys at school flocking over you there'll be rumors that probably won't have anything to do with us…at least for awhile but you just need to take care of yourself right now, okay?"

Kitty huffed, snuggling closer to Quinn, "Fine, I'll sing the song to one of the guys…"

Quinn smiled, kissing the top of Kitty's head before resting hers on top of it, "Thank you, I just didn't want you to have to worry about anything…"

Kitty side, drawing little shapes on Quinn's arm with her index finger, "I know…"

Kitty fell asleep in Quinn's arms and didn't wake up until morning, when she woke up Quinn was no where to be found, she ate breakfast and found a note on the fridge.

_Sorry, Kit, I had to go to New York with Tana, Kurt called and said Rachel needed an intervention. Afterwards I have to head back to school to take care of a few things with a teacher of mine, once I'm back in town I'll be sure to come and help you "practice"._

_Love, Q_

Kitty sighed and started packing up her stuff, while searching to make sure she had all her belongings she noticed a black, wadded up piece of material on the bed, she snatched it up and un-wadded it as a piece of paper fell from it, she smiled to herself, holding the black thong in her hand and picked up the paper that fell to the bed.

_I figured you might be a little made at me for leaving so I'll leave you with the underwear you totally stole from me before since you seem to like them so much, I'll be back before you can even miss me!_

_Love, Q_

Kitty giggled and put the underwear in her bag, Kitty always thought it was really sweet how Quinn remembered the little things, even it the little things had to do with Quinn's black thong. She took a taxi back to the Wilde's household, running straight to her bedroom to put her phone, which was completely dead, on the charger and quickly texted Quinn.

_You're such a bitch!_

She started unpacking her stuff, completely done when her phone finally buzzed; she ran over and picked it up, sitting down on her bed.

_I'm sorry, didn't you get my gift?_

Kitty shook her head and laughed.

_Yes, and I love it, thank you._

She started playing Chasing Cars from her iTunes and practiced, her phone buzzing in her hand.

_I've got to stop texting, Santana's trying to read the texts, I love you!_

Kitty was shocked when reading the text, they'd never even talked about much of what was going on or what they had, but Quinn telling her "I love you" made her feel wonderful. She smiled and hugged her phone to her chest, closing her eyes and continuing to sing.


End file.
